


［耀米］大国的尊严

by tyss



Series: AmeChu [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top China (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德刚刚下飞机，便被带到了王耀的会议室，理由竟然要给他做核酸检测？cp：王耀×阿尔弗雷德
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Series: AmeChu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499933
Kudos: 5





	［耀米］大国的尊严

**Author's Note:**

> *梗源新闻，标题名字是：自家官员怨遭中国“肛测”，美国国务院要出手“维护尊严”。  
> *有些沙雕的车，所以专业方面不要太严格

阿尔弗雷德在会议室里看到简易搭起来的小床，以及身穿白大褂，拿着检测工具的王耀时，是沉默了的，他有理由怀疑这是在为难他，而不是对方口中的：“为了不让你尴尬，所以检测由我来进行。”

“还是医生来比较合适吧，我去医院做就行了。”笑话，这里是会议室，比医院里尴尬多了吧，不对，做核酸检测而已，有什么好尴尬的。

“没事，这个很容易的，我就可以操作。”

“啧，那你快点。”阿尔弗雷德坐在了简易床上，张大了嘴，“啊——”

“哎呀！忘记和你说了，我们今天要做的是肛拭子，不是口咽拭子。”王耀将两袋生理盐水和示意图递给他，“清理好自己，然后按这个姿势趴好。”

“你在搞笑吗？这里是会议室，外面还有人等着我们，你要我在这儿脱裤子？甚至在那里还有个摄像头！”阿尔弗雷德脸色更加不好看了起来，这家伙根本不是来给他做检测的，是来给他添堵的，在镜头下趴着自己把屁股掰开是不让他尴尬？

“什么嘛，这可是一定要给重点人群做的，既然知道有人等，那就快一点。”

“拜托，我们这种存在，本来就是不需要进行检测的，我已经很给面子了，你不要再这样侮辱我！”

“这么说，你是不做了？”

“……”操，为什么王耀突然看起来这么可怕，他靠过来了，怎么办，万一打起来希望上司别骂我，都是王耀的错！正当阿尔弗雷德打算让他一招，以显示自己是被迫防守时，王耀的手掌轻轻落在了他的额头上。

诶？两个人离得太近了吧。还没等他伸手推开王耀，便听到对方叹了口气，幽幽地开口：“你发烧了。”哪怕隔着塑胶手套，还是能感觉到异常的高温，早已经超出天生体热的范围了。

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，不会吧，王耀不会不知道他发烧是因为最近美国境内反常的低温天气吧，再说了，真担心他得新冠，会这样不戴口罩地靠这么近？‘嘁，不就是想进我裤子吗，装的倒是冠冕堂皇。’

他拿起放在腿上的液体和软管：“知道了知道了，我去就是了。到底为什么做这个检测前还要先浣肠…麻烦死了啊…”

“这样才乖嘛，”王耀拉开两人的距离方便阿尔进到旁边的卫生间，在听到“那是因为你刚从欧洲那边过来，怕不是卖了一圈的屁股，我可不想等会收集到他们的体液。”

“F*CK YOU!”

冰凉的液体好像带走了体内的一点热度，让这段时间一直被低烧困扰的他舒适不少，在半褪下裤子侧躺在床上时，阿尔弗雷德偷瞄着看起来动作很熟练的王耀，突然有了些疑惑：“真的需要这么长的棉签吗？”

“你又不是没做过检测，拭子都是这么长的。”插入的过程非常顺利，毕竟棉签比起软管还是要细的多，王耀没有章法的戳弄着被浸软的内壁，感受不算明显，但绒绒的头部带来的细微痒意慢慢积攒，简直磨人，阿尔弗雷德身体本就敏感，又不能乱动，只能有些急躁地询问：“还没完吗？”

“别急，我需要刺激你的肠道分泌些液体。”王耀一本正经地胡说八道，目光诚实地落在已经开始下意识收缩，想缓解体内瘙痒的穴口，“你也太饥渴了，这都能让你发情？”

“毕竟你比它也粗不了多少，但我不也叫得很欢吗，还是说你知道我只是在假装高潮？”这句话属实有些嘲弄，阿尔弗雷德特意转过头想看看被自己内涵的人会露出什么表情。

不过他说了什么已经被王耀自动过滤，只听到“我叫的很欢”，剩下的便只是嘴唇的开合，以及红艳的舌尖时不时舔弄因为发烧而有些干的唇。

他在勾引我！王耀十分确定，手里的拭子往某个熟悉的地方直接捅了过去。

“啊！你干什么？”阿尔弗雷德握着床板的手猛然收紧，这种仿佛被针扎了下前列腺的感觉，是真的又痛又爽，王耀绝对是故意的，这么久，什么体液都采集完了吧，他才不要继续。

与放在床板上支撑自己身体的手一样，阿尔另一只放在屁股上的手——他还是遵照说明，用了只手分开臀瓣——也抓紧了，软软的脂肪贴着张开的指缝溢出，让王耀想到还热乎的糯米糍，只是不知道他尝起来是不是那么香甜。

他走了神，而阿尔弗雷德侧了下身，想停下这次检测，直接造成的结果便是，两人看着王耀看着手中只剩的半段木棒，一个紧张，本来留了点在外面，这下全部被蠕动的肠道吸进去了。

沉默，然后爆发。

“啊啊啊！你立马给我取出去！”阿尔弗雷德开始抓狂，这下难道要坐实美国人什么都往身体里塞吗？就连化身也塞了些小玩意儿进去。

“这里是临时弄的，器具不齐全啊。”王耀有些心虚，他大脑里已经在想象出各种小报的标题：震惊！中国化身竟对美国化身做出这种事！/美国住进医院，原因竟是……等等等等。

“我不管！”阿尔弗雷德眼眶开始发红，好像马上就能哭出来，“要不是你故意整我，才不会有这种事，所以给我解决掉。”

即使知道这看起来委屈极了的表情是他的拿手好戏，王耀还是觉得自己好像真的良心有点痛，他嗫嚅着：“那你先放松，拭子断的地方不深，我用手指应该可以够到，就是地方有点……”

阿尔弗雷德咬着唇，尽量放松自己，但那个异物所在的地方确实尴尬，在两根手指能自如地进入后，每下探寻就像是做爱时的前戏，断的半截实在太细，试图夹住时的动作又会蹭到敏感点，导致穴口的收紧，紧紧箍住的手指行动不便，于是更难夹住。

这对两个人都是种折磨，阿尔弗雷德在意着外面的人，只能尽量收敛自己的声音，带着鼻音的哼哼声像只发情的小母猫，勾地王耀想把他压在身下，咬着后颈狠狠进入。

等到终于把那半截拭子取出来后，刚刚被灌进肠道的生理盐水带走的热度又回来了，阿尔弗雷德趴在床上大汗淋漓地喘着气，身体泛上了层薄红，也不知道是因为又开始发烧了，还是后来王耀明明已经夹住了，还故意在他体内揉按带来的刺激。这举动连带着签子也一下下地扫过内壁，所幸被体液浸湿后倒没那么让他发痒了，所以倒也不难受。

王耀随手把这根给他们带来这么多麻烦与乐趣的东西放进了试管后，才发现阿尔弗雷德的姿势过于诱人了，为了方便手指的进入，他由侧躺改为趴着，本来高高撅起的屁股，已经慢慢放了下去，分开的双腿并拢，并在小幅度磨蹭，眯着眼枕在手臂上，神态还有些茫然，看来自己的戏弄让对方也硬起来了。

刚因为终于做完检测松了口气的人显然也注意到另一个人脱下白大褂后，胯部轮廓明显的小帐篷，可是还没等他说什么，就被翻了过来，王耀动作坚定地挤进了他的双腿间，开始解开裤子：“反正你也说了，我只比棉签粗那么点，所以应该能就这么承受我，对吧？”

如果阿尔弗雷德不是烧得骨头都有些发酥，他是可以阻止自己的裤子被扒掉的，而不是被抓着手腕按在床上，无奈接受身体被迫打开的疼痛，之前最多也只扩张过两指，这使得他的屁股紧得不可思议，王耀勉强进入一半后，不得不停了下来，他好像已经将对方撑到了能吞吐的极限。

“放松点，你不痛吗？”东方人松开被自己桎梏住的手腕，安慰似的拍着对方颤抖的大腿。

“我已经很放松了，我TM再放松也不可能让你直接插进来吧，真以为我去卖屁股了？”但对方根本不领情，咬牙切齿地开始碎碎念，“说了外面有人也不听，刚刚还说知道别人再等要快点，结果自己又……”

王耀懒得再听下去，一把捂住他的嘴后，下身彻底顶了就去，肠道的褶皱仿佛被肉棒熨平，丝绸般柔顺地贴紧不属于他的部分。“唔！”几乎在彻底进入的同时，那双眼睛开始浮现盈盈的水汽，看来真的要哭了。

与阿尔弗雷德疼涨为主的感觉不同，王耀觉得自己小兄弟感受到的是他的体内又湿又软又热，像刚融化的黄油，只是包裹的力度更强，虽然有些痛，但还是久违的进入了对方体内的爽感更强。

平日内敛含蓄的东方人在床上从来不是个安静的情人，他总是乐于通过赞美、呻吟来表现自己被对方的身体所取悦，而现在他也是这样，埋头在对方的颈侧，用嘴解开衬衫扣子的同时，黏糊糊地叫着他的名字：“让我动动好不好，阿尔弗，阿尔弗，阿尔弗……”

向来吃这套的美国人身体渐渐没那么紧绷，任由对方开始缓慢地活塞运动，还在发烧的身体本来也没什么能量抵抗，这下更是很快就因为快感软化下来。

看着肆意在自己身上留下痕迹的人，阿尔弗雷德的aky技能发动：“怎么，这个时候不怕传染了？”

王耀面不改色，在隔着衬衫咬了口对方挺立起来的乳粒后，淡然开口：“没事，我戴了套。”

听到这个回答，阿尔弗雷德撑起了身体坐上王耀的大腿，然后低头亲在了他的嘴上，舌头挑逗地顶了顶闭着的唇，不过也只是浅尝即止，在对方接受邀请时咬了口他的舌头便停下了这个吻，玩味地问到：“那现在呢？”

王耀有些无奈，把又调皮起来的人扑回了床上，主动贴上对方柔软的唇，并且在五千年的经验优势下，把他吻到上气不接下气，说不出不讨喜的话来。阿尔弗雷德别的地方或许很讨厌，但身体实在是太妙了，尤其是现在脑子还没清醒时，流露出的这种渴望，虽然没有说出让他赶快上这种话，也差不了多少了。

阿尔弗雷德此时气息未定，身体更是软成了一滩水，被轻易地托起下背部，呈现出一种难以施力的悬空状态，这方便了王耀，从刚刚就攒着的劲儿，让他现在像开到了大马力一样，朝着对方温软的内里猛攻，同时用一只手开始握住被忽视了好久的勃起，前后同时被关照，突然强烈的快感让人无法适应，但受限于姿势，阿尔弗雷德只能绷紧了背部，腿根颤栗着缠住身上人精瘦的腰，发出尖叫般的呻吟。

“小声点，外面有人。”这句话比起提醒，更像是想激起他的羞耻感，果然，本来放肆的声音又被憋了回去，只是随着肉体撞击的动作发出难耐的闷哼声，两人急促的喘息缠绕在一起，听起来旖旎的过分。阿尔弗雷德攥紧枕头，咬着牙强忍住身体本能的叫床反应，情欲无法通过声音宣泄，总会找到别的地方展露出来。

王耀看着身下人从眼眶到颧骨都像涂上了胭脂般红艳，伸手擦拭了下被泪汗糊住的睫毛，恐怕他根本没意识到，自己正在止不住地抽泣，泪水划过白皙的皮肤，融入被汗湿的金发，水润的眼睛里没有了平日里的灵动，看上去十分的无措与委屈，哪还有世界大国的样子，倒有了点青少年面对性事时的狼狈不堪。

面对这样的阿尔弗雷德，他感觉自己可能是被他高热的身体融化了，有些怜惜地放缓动作，摩挲着蝴蝶骨下到腰部的那段悬空作为安慰。虽然没什么力气，阿尔弗雷德还是翻了下白眼，不知道身上的老男人温柔给谁看，明明最让人困扰的就是这受制的姿势，就这么一会，他便能预料到之后几天腰酸背痛的惨状，如果不是这张临时床太简陋，实在不敢动作太大，他绝对要不管王耀的阻挠换个姿势。

但他真的很怕从床上摔下去，只能恶意的绞紧了还有些疼的后穴，低声挑衅：“你就累了吗？”希望对方能上钩，赶快完成这磨人的一炮，毕竟再待下去，他怕会议室外的人要忍不住冲进来。

“嘶！”果然，恢复了点力气就又变得讨厌起来，他还真是欠日得很。王耀的阴茎打桩机似的在柔嫩肠道里横冲直撞，粗暴地让惯于承受的阿尔弗雷德都受不住地发抖，在哆哆嗦嗦地说出“被捅得好酸…我要…我要去了！”后射了出来，喷溅的精液落在胸膛、小腹，让本来就被汗水口水浸湿后皱巴巴的衣服看起来更加淫乱不堪。

王耀一手撑在阿尔弗雷德的脑侧，紧盯着他沉浸于高潮中的脸，呻吟着继续重重顶弄，像用刀破开紧闭的蚌壳，快感从下腹顺着脊椎直冲大脑，他知道自己也快要高潮了。只是小小的检测床当然承受不住两个大男人一直这样激烈的动作，居然赶在这个节骨眼结束了自己的使用寿命。

有枕头和床垫缓冲，阿尔弗雷德摔的并不重，但王耀可没这么幸运，他只觉得自己本来快要迎来的酣畅淋漓的高潮，变成了被不正常的重量与力度所带来的剧痛，阿尔在重力加速度的作用下，以错误的角度摔在他胯部，造成的结果便是如果不是在一边还有着幸灾乐祸的某人，他痛地简直想不顾形象在地上打滚。

门外的人似乎也被里面的声音惊到，开始询问他们的情况，王耀忍痛说了句“没事。”，但几乎变调的声音显然让他们无法相信，迟疑着再度问到：“真的吗？您听起来不太对劲。”

太过忠心的部下简直是甜蜜的折磨，王耀深呼吸稳了稳自己的声音：“不用进来，我能自己处理。”然后咬牙切齿地看着笑到抱着肚子捶地的阿尔弗雷德。

他感受到了这仿佛能把他吃了的目光，喘着气说道：“别这么看着我，你的作案工具可不能支持你对我继续做什么。”

“这下，你回去后可真的要好好看一下医生了，王耀。”

**Author's Note:**

> *肛拭子是要采集粪便的，而且插进去两三厘米行，用时只用10s，所以老王就是在玩米米啦。


End file.
